The Fellowship and I
by firevithral
Summary: How will I deal with the Fellowship? More importantly, how will they deal with me? What will happen? Will I change Middle Earth? Or will I sit back in Lorien and not interfere?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is 'me'. The only thing that you can be sure is me is my behavior, however. My appearance and age are completely random and might be accurate but that is on debate. So is my name. Actually, no. My name is not Raven.**

**But still. This is me. So. . . yeah.**

'Is it working?' Raven muttered. She flipped a switch. The machine whirred and its lights flickered on.

'Yes it is.' She smiled.

'Ladies and gentlemen,' she said. 'I give you . . ._ the_ _Transformanator 1000_!' She indicated the machine with a flourish.

'Yes, ladies and gentlemen,' she continued to her imaginary audience. 'This machine takes a bland 2-d film—like this one—' she held up the DVD case of the _Princess Bride_ '—and transforms if into 3-d! Like the 3-ds,' she added as an afterthought. 'But seeing as I do not own one of those . . . just trust my word that this'll be even better! You get to walk around them!'

She nodded in satisfaction. 'Now . . . what to choose . . . mmm. . .' She glanced down at the movie in her hand. 'Maybe . . . but I just saw that last week.'

She bent down to the selection of DVDs. 'Let's see. . . _Shrek _. . . um, _Winnie the Pooh_, _Chitty-Chitty Bang-Bang_? What the . . .? _Greatest Heroes _. . . mmm. . . Lord of the Rings . . . um . . . ooh, look, _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_! I don't own that. Why is it here?'

She stood up for a moment, dark brows furrowing in confusion. Then she shrugged it off and went back to looking.

'He he. . . My name is Legolas Thranduilion. You stole my shampoo. Prepare to die. Alright then. I haven't seen _the Fellowship of the Ring_ in a while. Let's try that and see how it goes. Plus, it has cool visual.'

She inserted the disc in the DVD slot and pressed play. She skipped through all the ads.

'Oh look, a button!' she said brightly. 'I wonder what this does?' She pressed it.

Big mistake.

* * *

><p>There was a flash of light. Raven shut her eyes tightly.<p>

Nothing.

'Am I dead?'

Nothing.

She smelled the woods, and, confused, dared to open one eye, and then the other.

Well, no wonder she smelled the woods. She was in the woods.

Raven started until she finally realized what had happened.

'Oh, so that was what that button did.'

**How's that for a prologue, huh? Not bad?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, y'all. I just wanted to comment that practically every time I mean 'stared,' I say 'started' instead. I just read over my last chapter and noticed that.**

* * *

><p>Raven jumped up, whistling cheerfully. 'I'm in Middle Earth,' she sang. 'And I'm dreaming again. Lovely. Well, either that or the '<em>Transformanator<em>' did a little something other than transforming. That sucks.' She frowned. 'Now I'll have to re-name it.'

She started walking. 'Which way is Rivendell?' she said. 'I'm guessing that I'd be at about the start of the movie by now? I think. . .'

She squinted up at the sun. 'I'll just go east-no west-and see how that goes, shall we? Good girl. . .'

* * *

><p>'Halt!'<p>

Raven blinked at the man-no, elf-that was in the process of pointing an arrow in her face.

'Wassup?'

He scowled. 'What is your business in these lands? Speak quickly, stranger.'

Raven shrugged. 'I came to see Lord Elrond,' she said. 'Do you know where I can find him?'

He eyed her warily. 'What is your name?' he demanded. 'And why are you dressed in such strange attire?'

Raven looked down at her clothes. They were what she liked to call her "battle clothes", a mix of a very small amount of black leather and black nylon. All black, even her boots, which were multi-purpose. She could even walk on snow with them. In your face, Legolas.

'Ya didn't answer my question,' she said, looking at him with that look in her eye she got when she wanted someone to know she was serious. It was mysterious and held a vague, cloaked threat that meant that if he didn't treat her properly she would kick his a-

'I cannot trust you.'

'And I can't trust you with that information, love. I just want to see Lord Elrond. What do I look like, an assassin?'

He looked her up and down. She was wearing all black and had a dagger and a sword strapped to her belt.

'Yes,' he said at the same time she said, 'Don't answer that.'

He looked at her some more. Her hair was black as a raven's (hence the fake name, what can I say, I hate making up names) and her eyes were the deepest brown, so dark they were almost black. Her skin was a light olive-brown and her hair was cut in a strange fashion, some of it shorter than the rest, in front. It fell in uneven locks to her shoulders.

'Whatcha starin' at, mista,' she growled. 'Take me to Elrond.'

For some reason, the elf turned around. 'Come,' he said. 'It is this way.

* * *

><p>'Hullo,' Raven said cheerfully.<p>

Lord Elrond squinted at her. 'You may leave us, Hasuth,' he said. The man who had brought Raven to Rivendell bowed and left.

'So,' Raven said. 'Ya wondering what I'm doing here, aren't you?'

'You have a strange way of talking,' he said.

She shrugged. 'Well, that's nice, I'm sure,' she said, but held up a hand when he opened his mouth. 'No, it's fine. I talk like that sometimes, when I get agitated or somethin'. It's the way I talk. I can talk normally, if you want. See? I'm doing perfectly fine now, guv'ner.'

He nodded slowly. 'I see. And-'

'Also, when I'm singin' or somethin'. Don't know why. Just do. Not like I'm from the South or anything. Quite the contrary, actually.'

Elrond stopped. The South was Mordor.

Raven quickly realized her mistake. 'Oh, right. The reason I came. Well, Elr-I mean, Lord Elrond, I kinda belong to a different world, ya know? Just saying. But I think I'll like it much better here.' She eyed to room around her with a contented air, the ever-present smile never leaving her face.

'I see,' he said slowly. 'And this world that you come from, it is not Middle Earth?'

She shook her head. 'Nope. Oh, is than a dog? I love dogs!'

'Then what is it called, er. . .?'

'Raven. My wonderful, polluted, viscous world is called Earth and _you_, sir,' she nodded her eyebrows at him, since it was rude to point, 'would probably not like it there. Heck, I don't even like it there.'

Elrond nodded.

'Y'know what? I could try talking in a British accent if you want! I can also do this falsetto thing that annoys my friend to no end. D'ya wanna here?' she said eagerly.

He shook his head. 'Alright, Raven.' he said. 'Arwen will come shortly to escort you to your chambers. I will think over what you have told me in the meanwhile.'

Raven nodded and sat down in the chair, her face suddenly turning serious, a rare sight. 'Oh, and one more thing, Sir,' she said, switching to a deep cockney accent.

Elrond turned around, a questioning eyebrow raised.

'In my world, Middle-Earth is a book. Well, four books. _The Hobbit_, Or, as you may know it, _There and Back again, The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, _and _The Return of the King._ Thought you might want to know that. 'Cause I can, like, know the _future_ and all that. . .' she said the last sentence slowly and moved her hands about in gestures.

He stared at her. She smiled. 'Did you know that the Mona Lisa has no eyebrows?' she said brightly.

As a puzzled Elrond was trying to figure out what just what she meant, Arwen appeared at the door.

'Ah, Arwen,' said Elrond. 'Please escort the Lady Raven to her chambers.'

'I ain't no Lady Nobody,' Raven said. 'But you can call me Pepsi,' she said to Arwen. 'My initials,' she explained. 'Well, not really. But it was the first word that I could think of.'

* * *

><p>'This is your chamber,' said Arwen with a smile.<p>

'Flighty,' Raven said cheerfully, temporarily forgetting what the word meant. 'Thanks a bunch, Arwen. See you in the morning around five or two or whatever un-godly hour I might wake up at.' So saying, she waltzed into room, and, waving to Arwen one last time, shut the door.

The room was big. And. . . blue, actually. Because that's how I picture it my head. Actually, why don't we do that. Just give y'all a nice workout and make you picture a Rivendell room. And if that's not inspiring, think Imladris. If that doesn't help, think Frodo's room. If _that _doesn't help, see the movie or look up Frodo's room on YouTube.

It turns out that the lovely hour of the morning she woke up at was around 7:00, a little bit later than her usual time. Yes, I know. I'm weird. But on the holidays and Saturday, I magically wake up at like, 8:00. Except on Sunday. Even on the holidays, on Sunday I magically wake up at like, 6:30.

So, breakfast was good. Fruits! (for those Jewel in the Rain readers, YEAH BABY YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! For those others, FRUITS! WOOHOO!

* * *

><p><strong>YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! I just wrote that WHOLE chapter without stopping! That means that I'm truly into it and not worrying about making it too short because I can actually write this with ease! Something I haven't experienced since Spirit of the Ancient! (For those Jewel in the Rain readers, Yes, even that story was hard. DEFINETELY that story was hard. One of the hardest I have ever written. I actually have to think about what the main character has to say.<strong>

It is so much easier when you write what you would say if you were in that situation! For those who still don't get it, Raven is ME. Except for her name, her age (maybe) yada yada yada. You'll see. We talk exactly the same way. We're both really weird. You'll make the connection sooner or later, trust me.

Sorry, I'm in a REALLY good mood today! Yay! Feedback would be appreciated, but actually I don't absolutely NEED it to go on for once, because I am just happy to write this!


	3. The Council of Elrond

**New Chappie people! Behold: The Council of Elrond! I will name occasional chapter so you can see where we're at when you're skimming through.**

**I don't own anything but Raven. All else belongs to some other person/people.**

**Note: This is chapter is NOT based on the extended version. (or maybe a sentence or two is) I could have, but it's too long and you don't really need it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>'Raven,' said Elrond. 'I wish for you to attend the council.'<p>

'Okay!' she said brightly. 'Do you want me to be in the Fellowship too?'

He looked at her queerly. 'What?'

'Never mind,' she said quickly. 'I'll be there. Thanks, Lord Elrond.'

* * *

><p>Raven stepped outside, whistling a happy tune. Then she stopped, blinked twice, stared, rubbed her eyes, stared again.<p>

A rather not-very-clean, rugged-looking man dressed in black was chasing two little mini people around and around in a circle. And AROUND and AROUND and AROUND. . .

'I didn't do it Strider, I promise!' one of them said.

The man muttered something and kept chasing them.

'We didn't put it on your chair!' the other said, yelping as he almost caught him.

'If it wasn't you two, than who could it have been?' the man growled.

The one who had spoken first turned his head around. 'Well. . .' he said thoughtfully. 'Maybe that's what happens when you are late to Sam's second breakfast.'

'PIPPIN!' yelled the other one. The first one shrugged, then kept running.

Raven cleared her throat. They kept running.

Raven yelled 'Hey!'

They stopped and looked at her.

'What happened?' she said.

One of the little people pointed to the man who had been chasing them. 'He sat on a ball of spikes,' he said earnestly. 'And he blames us!'

The man frowned. 'I-' he began.

Raven looked at him, her expression confused. 'Wait. . .' she began. 'Ball of spikes? Are sure it wasn't, I dunno, say. . . a hedgehog maybe?'

The man looked at her. Realization began to dawn on his face. 'I suppose that _would _explain why it moved. . .' he said slowly.

Raven suddenly looked a bit mad. 'Why did you sit on Spiky?'

He blinked. 'Spiky?' Then he frowned again. 'You would do better not to leave your pet lying around like that.'

Raven ignored him and continued. 'Yes, Spiky. The hedgehog?'

He shook his head at her. 'Why did you leave a hedgehog on a chair?' he re-phrased.

Raven shrugged. 'I lost him. He either climbed onto the chair or someone put him there.' At this the man turned and glared at the two little people, who were trying to back away _veerrry_ slowly.

She raised an eyebrow. 'I don't think that it was them,' she said. 'I believe they are innocent.'

He sighed and ran a hand through his thick (and dirty) mid-length black hair. 'Alright, milady. May I enquire as to your name? Mine is Aragorn, Chief of the Rangers, this here-' He waved to one of the little people that we will now identify as hobbits- 'is Meriadoc Brandybuck and this,' He waved to another- 'is Peregrin Took.'

'Raven,' she said, and smiled.

'You can call him Merry and me Pippin,' piped the hobbit which we will now identify as Pippin.

'Sounds good,' Raven said with another smile.

Just then, another man came hurrying up, carrying a small ball of spikes.

'Spiky!' Raven exclaimed, hurrying to the man and scooping up the wiggling ball of spikes. The man looked confused for a second, and then he frowned. 'He's yours?' he said. Raven nodded. 'Thank you ever so much, sir,' she said cheerfully. 'Where did you find him?'

His eyes glimmered in amusement and he chuckled. 'I found him trying to run in the opposite direction of those three.' He nodded to Aragorn and the hobbits. 'He was quite frightened after _he_ yelled so loudly.' Here Aragorn muttered something which no one heard. He seemed to make a habit of doing that.

Raven smiled. 'Well. All's good in love and war, then. Or something like that. Anyhow, my name is Raven, pleased to make your acquaintance.'

'Boromir,' he said, looking slightly confused from the love and war quote. 'Pleased to meet you as well, m'lady.'

Raven nodded thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>'Strangers from distant lands, friends of old,' Elrond began. 'You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor.' He looked around. 'Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall.'<p>

Looks were exchanged all around. Raven glanced at Aragorn, who was sitting next to her.

'Each race is bound to this fate; this one doom.' Again he looked around.

'Bring forth the ring, Frodo.'

A black-haired hobbit that was sitting across from Raven slowly got up and put something on a pedestal. Raven looked at it and felt a strange voice inside of her mind; the urge to just take the Ring and leave with it. Surely great power was at hand here?

Raven shook her head. It was not good to think those thoughts. She looked around and saw that the others seemed to be affected by the strange object as well. Boromir had muttered: "So it is true."

Raven closed her eyes and plugged her ears as a bit of drama unfolded. When she opened them, Boromir was talking.

'It is a gift,' he said. Gandalf turned around. He had been standing.

'A gift to the foes of Mordor,' said Boromir, standing up. 'Why not use this Ring?'

Silence, of which apparently Boromir was encouraged by.

'Long has my father, the Stewart of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of _our_ people are your lands kept safe.'

Beside Raven, Aragorn shifted in his seat.

'Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy,' said Boromir, now encouraged. 'Let us use it against him.'

Aragorn finally stopped shifting and spoke up. 'You cannot wield it,' he said to Boromir. 'None of us can.'

Boromir turned around and stared at him.

'The one Ring answers to Sauron alone,' said Aragorn. 'It has no other master.'

'And what,' Boromir said softly. 'Would a ranger know of this matter?'

Suddenly, a blonde elf behind Boromir stood up, ire burning in his eyes. 'This is no mere Ranger,' he said. Boromir spun around. 'He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn,' the elf continued. At his name Aragorn stared at the elf, an undecipherable look in his eye. 'You owe him your allegiance.'

'Aragorn?' Boromir said in quiet disbelief, now meeting Aragorn's eyes again. '_This_ is Isildur's heir?' Aragorn leaned back a little and seemed to give a slight nod.

'And heir to the throne of Gondor,' said the elf, as if challenging him.

'_Havo dad_, Legolas,' Aragorn said quietly, motioning with his hand. The elf ignored him.

Boromir frowned. 'Gondor has no king,' he growled. 'Gondor needs no king,' he added quietly, turning back to Aragorn and sitting down.

'Aragorn is right,' said Gandalf. 'We cannot use it.'

'You have only one choice,' Elrond said. 'The Ring must be destroyed.' Out of the corner of her eye, Raven thought she saw Boromir shake his head as if in disappointment.

'What are we waiting for?' A gruff voice came from a dwarf. He sprang forward, and, with a cry, brought down his axe onto the Ring. The axe shattered. Frodo cried out and seemed to be in momentary pain.

'The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess,' said Elrond. 'The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this.

'One does not simply walk into Mordor,' Boromir began. Raven held up a hand, but he ignored her. She cleared her throat. Loudly.

'Well, I suppose we have to, don't we?' she said. Boromir stared at her.

'I mean,' she said. 'If what Lord Elrond said is true, than there ain't no other choice. Of course, we're all not idiots, Boromir. We won't simply "walk into" Mordor, I'm sure. But if there really isn't any other way... well...'

Boromir shook his head, seeming to ignore her again. He seemed a bit annoyed that she had to insert her two cents, in which he obviously didn't care for at all. '*Insert a long and boring description of Mordor here, if you want.* Not with 10 000 men can we do this. It is folly.'

Raven shook her head. 'Were you even listening to me?'

'Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?' said Legolas. (Here Raven muttered, "Forgot me.") 'The Ring must be destroyed!'

'And I suppose you think that you're the one to do it!' Gimli said angrily.

'And if we fail, what then?' Boromir said standing up, his voice rising. 'What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?'

'I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!' Gimli said. At this statement, a group of elves got up and started chattering angrily. Legolas put his arm back to restrain them from moving forward. Then everyone stood up and started chattering angrily. Quite annoying, if you ask me.

Among all the commotion, Gimli _had_ to add, 'Never trust an elf!'

'Way to be racist,' Raven muttered, gently face-palming. Beside her, Aragorn rolled her eyes.

'I will take it!' Frodo stood up.

Nobody noticed him.

'I will take it!' he said louder.

Everybody shut up and stared at him.

'I will take the Ring to Mordor,' Frodo said when he had got everyone's attention. 'Though I do not know the way.'

'I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins,' said Gandalf, going over to him. 'As long as it is yours to bear.'

One by one, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir agreed to go with him. Then another hobbit came running out of bushes and wanted to go too. 'Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me.'

'No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not,' Elrond said, raising an arched eyebrow.

'We're coming too!' Merry and Pippin raced out behind two pillars. 'You'll have to send us home tied up in a sac to stop us.' Lord Elrond looked like he might do just that, but he didn't object.

'Right. And you need men of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing.' said Pippin brightly.

'Well, that rules you out, Pip,' Merry muttered. Pippin nodded once before realizing what Merry had said and turning to frown at him.

Raven sighed. Elrond turned to her and motioned with his hand.

'Alright, _alright_,' she said. 'I don't really want to come, but hey, if the hobbits are going I might as well go too, right? I mean, they're much more vulnerable than me-And yes, Boromir, before you say something awfully sexist, I can fight. I've trained with a sword since I was, like, six or something.' She scratched her head. 'And I'm a terrible cook, so unless you want to die of food poisoning...'

'You needn't cook, ma'am,' Sam said quickly, looking a bit worried at the food poisoning thing.

'Ah, Doog. Good. Whatever. 'Kay then, I'm coming. Don't envy all the walking either though,' she mumbled under her breath.

'Ten companions,' said Elrond. 'So be it. You shall be called the Fellowship of the Ring.

'Great!' said Pippin cheerfully. 'Where are we going?'


End file.
